otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Antagonists
Disciple = | |Flavor = "Divide the light, smother the sun."|Theme = |Height = 5'11"|Weight = 170|HairColor = Brown|EyeColor = Brown|Month = ??|Day = ??|Year = 1973|CurrentAge = 23|Birthplace = California|Nationality = American|Role = Minor Antagonist|Species = Human|PowerSource = Disciple of the Dark Paradise|HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Ritualism|Power Effect 1 = Priest of the Cult of the Dark Paradise. Was capable of performing rituals and various other cultish activities.}} |Notes Content = *Performed the sacrificial ritual that caused Odie to become possessed, and lead to the Twins gaining power. *Was slain by Luana, interrupting his ritual, in the very first RP. }}}} |-| Odie = | |ProfilePic = OdieEvil.png|CharacterName = Possessed Odie|Sigil = |Flavor = "It is time for you to do what humans do, and die."|Height = 6'1"|Weight = 149||Theme = [https://youtu.be/VDtlIQ_hhi8 Blue Stahli - Give me Everything You've Got]|HairColor = Blonde|EyeColor = Green|Month = January|Day = 19th|Year = 1980|CurrentAge = 15|Birthplace = Oceanside California|Nationality = American|Role = Primary Antagonist|Species = Possessed Human|PowerSource = |Level = 3|HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Conjuring + Enchantment|Power Effect 1 = While possessed, Odie could conjure weapons made of supernatural .|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Summoning|Power Effect 2 = While Possessed, Odie could breath out a swarm of demonic locusts that would seek out a target. Doing this seemed to cause him internal . The swarm would only last for a few seconds before it would disperse.|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Physiology|Power Effect 3 = While possessed, Odie's body was bolstered by the Spawn of Astreiya within him, making him incredibly resilient to earthly sources of damage, and also dramatically increasing his body's ability to heal from wounds.|Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Shapeshifting|Power Effect 4 = Odie could enter a demonically empowered state and take on the traits of Spawn, causing his skin to become a dull grey, his eyes to turn pure emerald-green, and bone-like appendages to burst from his back. This form granted him very high resistances to , and effects, while also increasing the durability of his flesh and bones. }} |Notes Content = *The Astreiya Spawn inside of Odie was relatively unintelligent, taking several days to learn how to fully manifest its will within Odie and communicate with others. *It took over Odie by twisting his thoughts, rather than exerting direct control. *Was exorcised in Odie Returned, by Yuri and the Prince.}}}} |-| Ricky = |ProfilePic = RickyEvilProfile.png|CharacterName = Possessed Ricky|Sigil = |Flavor = "ALL I WANT RIGHT NOW IS TO CONTROL YOU!"|Theme = [https://youtu.be/adGrdCPurmw Disturbed - Inside the Fire]|Height = 6'1"|Weight = 183|HairColor = Brown|EyeColor = Gray-Blue|Month = August|Day = 7th|Year = 1978|CurrentAge = 19|Birthplace = Orange County California|Nationality = American|Role = Primary Antagonist|Species = Possessed Human|PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery|Power Effect 1 = While possessed, Ricky wielded an incredible amount of power over , being able to conjure, shape, and manipulate it at will, with minimal effort. He was also able to conjure with similar ease.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mind Control|Power Effect 2 = While possessed, Ricky was a walking beacon that slowly exuded a influence to all around him. As long as someone was in his proximity, they would eventually fall under his control, becoming possessed by as well. The more individuals he came to possess, the greater his power became.|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Magic|Power Effect 3 = With enough power in his grasp he was able to create false realities around anyone he chose. He used this power on Mandy Lane to make her feel useless, unwanted and ridiculed.}} |Notes Content = *Obsessed with Mandy Lane for her popularity, beauty and personality but despises her immunity to possession. *Thinks no one else is worthy of being with Mandy Lane, especially Isaac. *Had control over the Twins, almost all of Elsinore High School and many of the student's families. *He smoked extensively, causing Ricky to become addicted to cigarettes even after he was no longer possessed. *Was exorcised in Into the Flames, by Mandy Lane and Isaac.}}}} |-|Helena = |-|Luna = |ProfilePic = LunaProfile.png|CharacterName = Luna Calavera|Sigil = |Flavor = "Together we will die forever."|Theme = |Height = 5'8"|Weight = 33|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Necroplasmic|Month = Unknown|Day = ??|Year = ????|CurrentAge = ??|Birthplace = Mexico|Nationality = Mexican|Role = Antagonist|Species = Skeleton|PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery|Power Effect 1 = Luna was capable of various Necromatic powers, being able to sense the of nearby beings and the within them. She was also capable of and using it to sap the life from. She seemed to prefer breathing it out as a stream of ethereal mist, similar to Lucas's . She was also able to command and control , though she did not display this power during her encounter. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Magic|Power Effect 2 = A thick blast mist made from forsaken and lost souls. Though only an abstract mist, Luna Calavera is capable of molding it into solid forms or using it to exert kinetic force over her environment. She also had the unique ability to use it as a way of teleporting herself over long distances within .}} |Notes Content = *The first creature introduced. *She's the sister of Lucia Calavera. *Almost nothing is currently known about her. *Lucia Calavera's older sister. *She wears a clay mask that's been done up to appear like make up from Dia de los Muertos, along with a thin rubbery suit over her skeletal frame that can pass as pale skin if not scrutinized. **Only goes out at night as the darkness allows her to hide her fake skin from others. *Luna suffered final death when she was fed to off-screen in A Prince and A Kiss. *A figment of her was summoned by a in A Knife in the Back, at the Pasadena Food Fair, where she fought alongside The Prince against Lucas, Hunter, and Rodin. Before she was vanquished by Lucas's she laughed, at Rodin's death, considering it revenge for devouring her. }}}} |-|Lucia = | |ProfilePic = LuciaCalavera.png|CharacterName = Lucia Calavera|Sigil = |Flavor = "Play with fire, and I send you to hell."|Theme = |Height = 5'9"|Weight = 133|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Green Hazel|Month = January|Day = 19th|Year = 1977|CurrentAge = 19|Birthplace = Mexico|Nationality = Mexican|Role = Antagonist|Species = Human|PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery|Power Effect 1 = Lucia was capable of various Necromatic powers, being able to sense the of nearby beings, though to a lesser extent to that of her sister, Luna. She was also able to command, control, and raise , displaying this power by animating her grandfather, Antonio Calavera, to fight along side her. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Magic|Power Effect 2 = A thick blast mist made from forsaken and lost souls. Though only an abstract mist, Lucia Calavera is capable of molding it into solid forms or using it to exert kinetic force over her environment. Lucia had the unique ability to form the into spines, using it to stab Lucas in the back, attempting to impale his heart. |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Curse|Power Effect 3 = The Calaveras are cursed, causing them to rise from the dead should they die by any means while also increasing increasing their necromantic powers.}} |Notes Content = *The younger sister to Luna Calavera. *She travelled the mid-west in a large black semi-truck that held the remains of her family. *She wears similar clothing to her sister, usually red tropical flowers in her hair and a long black or grey dress. *She was quiet beautiful. *Was very sick during her final confrontation with the twins because of Yuri's curse. *Lucia was shot by her own grandfather, then suffered final death when she was incinerated by Ricky and Lucas in Kiss of the Necromancer. }}}} |-|Achoimre = |Flavor = Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red..|Theme = |Height = ?'??"|Weight = ???|HairColor = ???|EyeColor = ???|Month = ???|Day = ?|Year = ????|CurrentAge = ??|Birthplace = Unknown Birth Place|Nationality = ???|Role = Antagonist|Species = Aberration|PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Alignment = None|Elements = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Consume|Power Effect 1 = The Achoimre is a creature that can devour the living and the dead, gaining their intelligence, instincts, strengths, and even their supernatural qualities.}} or . *The first "Aberration" introduced. A type of wicked creature that has been born from a botched ritual. This one was born from into a kind of twisted "Unlife". *Was dramatically weakened by Lucas running over it with the RV. *Attempted to consume , and gained many of his more animalistic traits in the process. *Was intelligent due to having consumed humans in the past, though not quite as smart as a typical human. *Aberrations are difficult to kill and only can bring them down permanently. *Was impaled by Odie's and suffered final death in Monsters Under the Stars.}}}} |-|The Prince = | |ProfilePic = PrinceProfile.png|CharacterName = |Sigil = |Flavor = "There are varying degrees of success, or failure, depending on your view."|Theme = |Height = 6'4"|Weight = 151|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Black|Month = December|Day = 21st|Year = 1892|CurrentAge = 105|Birthplace = Borkum, Germany|Nationality = German / American|Role = Primary Antagonist|Species = Half-Fae|PowerSource = + |HarmNumber = ?}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Magic + Mastery|Power Effect 1 = The Prince is capable of conjuring massive amounts of . He has telekinetic control over these flames and can detonate them into blasts of raw force that can knock objects or people away. Being near a source of heat also dramatically strengthens his powers. The hotter the , the more powerful he becomes. He can also pull this empowering heat from within himself and transfer it to another person, granting them strength and mastery over their powers for a short duration. He can also cast on himself and others, granting immuninty to most , and was able to enchant objects with aspects of .|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery + Conjuration|Power Effect 2 = The Prince held within him the of individuals that failed to fulfill their ends of his contracts. Each he added to his collection granted him greater control over his powers. He was also able to manifest powers and effects, conjuring things such as and .|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Curse|Power Effect 3 = Edward can a to his will, binding it to him for decades at a time. While by this effect, if an individual is under the effects of its normal duration will be extended until is removed. He used this power to force his enemies into serving as his protectors, with his last one having been in his service for decades.|Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Summoning|Power Effect 4 = The Prince is capable of exerting his great mastery over the denizens of and summoning multiple full-powered that can be up to 30 feet in length.}} |Notes Content = *Known as "The Prince of Riverside". *Speaks in a very deep voice, and in strange and deliberate ways, pronouncing each syllable almost awkwardly. *Is quick to anger when offended, though he's not usually violent. *Plays a variation of chess known as "Courier Chess". He has never been beaten. *His bodyguard was an assassin that was sent to kill him. The assassin used and the Prince him, forcing the very person who was sent to kill him to instead protect him for decades. *The Prince was born on the day with the longest night of the year. that are born on this year usually turn out to be callous and cold. *His mastery over demons was evident in the fact that the he could summon were more powerful that the ones that could be summoned by the -aligned demon under control, and in the fact that he was capable of summoning multiples of them. *Was run over and killed by Yuri in Set Fire to the Rain? *A figment of him was summoned by a in A Knife in the Back, at the Pasadena Food Fair, where he fought alongside Luna Calavera against Lucas, Hunter, and Rodin. One of his devoured Rodin.}}}} |-|Cassandra = |Flavor = "I'll be your waitress this evening..."|Theme = |Height = 5'7"|Weight = 127|HairColor = Dark Brown|EyeColor = Brown|Month = February|Day = 16th|Year = 1975|CurrentAge = 21|Birthplace = Detroit, Michigan|Nationality = American |Role = Minor Anatagonist|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|Level = 1|ExperienceBars = ○○○○○|HarmNumber = }} }} |-|Winsor = |Flavor = "Did you just bash a hole in my damn door?! The hell are you thinking?!"|Theme = |Height = 5'9"|Weight = 182|HairColor = Silver & Brown|EyeColor = Brown|Month = February|Day = 2nd|Year = 1934|CurrentAge = 62|Birthplace = New Orleans, Louisiana|Nationality = American |Role = Minor Antagonist|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|Level = 1|ExperienceBars = ○○○○○|HarmNumber = }} }} |-|The Elder = |Flavor = "This preference is what I'm meant for, and this is to be the last game I play."|Theme = [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5NzpMYmfNQ Charlie Clouser - Hello Zepp]|Height = 5'10"|Weight = 182|HairColor = Blonde|EyeColor = Blue Grey|Month = March|Day = 9th|Year = 1919|CurrentAge = 77|Birthplace = Unknown Birth Place|Nationality = Unknown Heritage |Role = Antagonist|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|Level = 1|ExperienceBars = ○○○○○|HarmNumber = }} }} |-|Helena Aflame = | |ProfilePic = HelenaProfile.gif|CharacterName = Helena Clemence|Sigil = |Flavor = "I have surpassed their limits and have become so much more..."|Theme = |Height = 5'7"|Weight = 133|HairColor = Burning|EyeColor = Burning|Month = ??|Day = ?|Year = ????|CurrentAge = 100+|Birthplace = Unknown Birth Place|Nationality = Unknown Nationality|Role = Primary Antagonist|Species = Witch|PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Magic|Power Effect 1 = Hailey's heart is made of , an ethereal flame composed of her soul. This grants her immunity to , , and effects. She can also learn and cast , , and spells much more easily while in this form.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Physiology|Power Effect 2 = Helena's body is composed of her ashen remains, and not flesh and blood. This makes her extremely resistant to physical harm, and she's capable of reforming herself repeatedly if injured.}} |Notes Content = *While in this form, Helena's magical powers were magnified further, as she no longer needed to fuel them with her own , instead taking energy directly from the , just as Maria did. :*Summoned meteor-like volleys, released torrents of flames, and was all-around terrifying with this power. *She was capable of flight and shifting her form. *Suffered Final Death when Odie stabbed her through her with a Katana made of ice.}}}} |-|Maria = | |ProfilePic = MariaProfile.png|CharacterName = |Sigil = |Flavor = "I will breath purpose into you, and in the end, you will be thankful."|Theme = |Height = 5'8"|Weight = 133|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = White|Month = ??|Day = ?|Year = ????|CurrentAge = 100+|Birthplace = Unknown Birth Place|Nationality = Unknown Nationality|Role = Primary Antagonist|Species = Witch|PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |Power Effect 1 = Maria is able to change the element of a supernatural power to another of her choosing, which can completely change its function. She cannot change -based powers.|Extra Name 2 = |Power Effect 2 = Maria can conjure up to a dozen that hover through the air and can manipulate things around her as if they were extensions of her own body. The hands have the strength of an average human male, however when used together they effectively have the strength of six men|Extra Name 3 = |Power Effect 3 = Maria can wear her own shadow as a protective viel, similar to . This dramatically reduces the effects of harmful supernatural powers. The veil has difficulty absorbing consecutive blunt physical strikes. While wreathed in her own Maria can also teleport over long distances to a place of her choosing. The darker or more obscured she is, the easier it is for her to teleport away.|Extra Name 4 = |Power Effect 4 = Maria's to the Nemeton Fuil bolsters its power, and by extension also empowers her, causing her to gain the following traits with each threshold reached: *1 Sacrifice: Each sacrifice allows Maria to summon an additional pair of hands. *3 Sacrifices: Gains the ability to summon forth a shadowy spirit animal to aid her. *5 Sacrifices: Becomes an avatar of the Nemeton Fuil, causing her to greatly grow in stature and take on a form of nature, changing her appearance and massively increasing her physical durability. *7 Sacrifices: Can now use at range, no longer needing a direct touch. *9 Sacrifices: Can immediately mind control another character and turn them into another Avatar with no ritual requirement. *12 Sacrifices: The Nemeton Fuil fully awakens, killing all enemies of Maria within a thirty mile radius of her via heart attack.|Notes = Any character Maria, Yuri, or Helena kills during the battle also counts as a sacrifice.|Power Color 2 = |Alignment = |PowerType 1 = Mastery|PowerType 2 = Conjuration|PowerType 3 = Magic + Teleportation|PowerType 4 = Ritualism}} |Notes Content = *She is one of the few characters that has glowing eyes. *She and Helena were part of a small coven of three witches. This is why she refers to Helena as her "Sister". :*The three members went in opposite directions decades ago, each being too ambitious to care for the needs of a group over themselves, even one as small as theirs. :*Maria has the , meaning that she was able to resurrect individuals. She made a promise to her sisters when they joined into a Coven, that she'd revive them if they met their death. However reviving a Witch requires a considerable transaction -The soul of another powerful Witch, Leena. *She's extremely manipulative, just like her "sister", Helena Clemence. **She manipulated the Cult of the Dark Paradise into helping her, then proceeded to trick Leena, Mandy Lane, and Isaac into wasting their strength to defend against the cult. Afterwards she turned on them, killing Leena to resurrect Helena, and nearly killing Mandy and Isaac. *Though once a like Helena, Maria has since forgone practicing typical and , and in the decades since last seeing Helena, she began practicing an ancient and dark form of that is governed by forgotten animal-like demi-gods and sacred oak trees, known as Nemetons. **She reveres the Nemeton Fuil, a wicked nature deity that feeds on negative emotions, chaos, and the blood of humans. *Her familiar was a white barn owl named Fate, which she had for decades. Upon becoming a druid of the Nemeton Fuil, she sacrificed Fate to prove her devotion to the bloody oak.}}}} |-|Leo = | |Flavor = "I'm going to burn you alive."|Theme = |Height = 6'|Weight = 174|HairColor = Sandy Brown|EyeColor = Green|Month = June|Day = 2nd|Year = 1978|CurrentAge = 19|Birthplace = Wildomar California|Nationality = American|Role = Antagonist|Species = Human|PowerSource = Blood Pact with the Grey Queen|HarmNumber = }} |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Magic|Power Effect 1 = Leo can cause an already lit flame to "flare" for a second, spreading it in a 1 foot radius to other flammable materials. He also has control over open sources of , not including conjured or produced by others.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Curse|Power Effect 2 = Leo can conjure to a . When he does so he must roll 1-10: *10 and up he succeeds, causing the demon to become " " to his will for up to 5 minutes. *7-9 the is " " for 10 seconds. *6 and down, the chains fail to and causes the to for 5 minutes, making it immune to further effects.|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Mastery|Power Effect 3 = Leo has a supernatural resistance to possession of any kind. He is immune to .|Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Magic|Power Effect 4 = While under direct star light Leo can convert any source of , supernatural or otherwise, into . burns significantly hotter than normal , and deals bonus damage to creatures and .|Extra Name 6 = |PowerType 6 = Conjuration + |Power Effect 6 = Leo can conjure a weapon made of crimson . He usually conjures it as a whip. This weapon inflicts massive lacerating damage and extensive burns to those that are hit by it. }} }} |-|Shane = | |ProfilePic = ShaneRadaProfile.png|CharacterName = Possessed Shane|Flavor = "You are so weak and pathetic..."|Height = 5'11"|Weight = 160|Theme = [https://youtu.be/h48VH7mgTRk Blue Stahli - Demon]|HairColor = Red-Blonde|EyeColor = Grey-Blue|Month = July|Day = 27th|Year = 1980|CurrentAge = 17|Birthplace = Temecula, California|Nationality = American|Role = Primary Antagonist|Species = Possessed Human|PowerSource = |HarmNumber = |Sigil = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Social|Power Effect 1 = Shane is currently possessed by , while possessed he has access to extremely potent . However casting them requires access to a powerful artifact, such as a Sigil, and due to Shane being a normal human, Avarada's magic causes him to take . |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Magic + |Power Effect 2 = Shane can channel golden beams of concentrated from each of his fingers, doing so massively ruptures, burns, and destroys the soft tissues of the hand he channels it from, causing 1 . Until the hand heals, this Move cannot be used again. |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Magic|Power Effect 3 = When someone entered within 1 yard of Shane, he could appear as anyone they know. This would be extremely convincing, and would tamper with the affected's thoughts, causing them to believe they were now speaking with the person he was mimicing.|Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Possession + Touch|Power Effect 4 = While possessed, if Shane had sex with anyone, it would be so brutal that they would not survive the act, or he would murder them after. Not soon after that person would rise, possessed by .}} |Notes Content = *While possessed by Avarada, Shane kept a number of his own personality quirks. This is because Avarada had no real emotion of his own, and the human host's would "fill in the blanks". *He brutally murdered and/or raped several people before he was finally stopped. *His possession was a result of a combination of Liam asking Avarada to tamper with Shane's mind, and because Shane wished he could have power of his own. *He was exorcised in Avarada by Luana, Chris, and Liam.}}}} |-|The Druaght = | |ProfilePic = DruaghtProfile.png|CharacterName = Jebediah Falkenrath|Sigil = |Flavor = "We want the same thing, you and I."|Theme = |Height = 6'|Weight = 188|HairColor = White|EyeColor = Brown|Month = June|Day = 6th|Year = 1931|CurrentAge = 67|Birthplace = Unknown|Nationality = American|Role = Antagonist|Species = "Touched" Human|PowerSource = / |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery|Power Effect 1 = The Druaght practices a form of necromancy that uses power to raise and twist the bodies of the dead into nightmarish monsters, and has been perfecting this art for years. These are extremely difficult to kill, similar to the , thought not as powerful or intelligent.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery|Power Effect 2 = If the Druaght is killed or destroyed, he will rise from the dead after 12 hours, appearing at a demonic Altar he has prepared ahead of time. Each time he is resurrected he becomes more and , gaining power, but also becoming weaker to effects. He can resurrect 3 times. Destroying his altar will prevent his resurrection|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Mastery|Power Effect 3 = The Druaght is a master of performing complex rituals, if given proper instruction he is capable of performing almost any rite, to the letter. In addition he's created various rituals that he alone knows, such as raising .}} |Notes Content = *The Druaght was once the High Priest of the Cult of the Dark Paradise. However after that fateful Halloween night he saw that the majority of the Cult of the Dark Paradise didn't heed him, and decided to leave the cult behind entirely, becoming the Druaght. **The apprentice that left with him was Nemo, who was also the one that warned him not to perform the ritual. **The name Druaght is completely meaningless. He chose it because it's difficult to say in conversation and people have a hard time writing it down or remembering how it's said or spelled, due to it being such a strange word. *Nemo is in a debt of servitude to him, similar to the way the Twins were in debt to the Prince for a short time. However Nemo's debt is much greater, and the Druaght exploits Nemo's seemingly endless knowledge to gain more power, using Nemo's Sigils to power his Necromancy. *He considered Prince Edward Totenkopf and the Twins his most dangerous obstacles to becoming the controller of the Riverside region, so he pit them against one another, striking a deal with Edward: If Edward managed to kill the Twins, Jebediah would give Edward Nemo's debt of servitude. Edward was so impressed by Nemo's ability to wield demonic power, and the uncannily accurate knowledge of various things he should know nothing about, that he agreed to the high-stakes deal, knowing full well that he'd likely be killed by the Twin's growing power. **It's also likely that Nemo manipulated Edward into this deal, as he wants to get away from the Druaght. *The Draugth began to learn necromancy after he was diagnosed with cancer. He seeks to become a so that he can live on forever without worry of disease or death. *He didn't count on Natalya suddenly moving to the Riverside area, and despite all his well-placed and long-term plans, combined with Nemo's incite, Natalya's impossibly vast wealth has allowed her to quickly overpower his influence in only a few months, and the Druaght is now fighting to maintain control over the region.}}}} |-|Yuri = | |ProfilePic = YuriProfile2.png|CharacterName = Possessed Yuri|Sigil = |Flavor = Sooner or later suffering will find you, It's better you find it first.|Theme = Scarlett/Disher/Lenover- He Will Kill Again|Weight = 142.5|HairColor = Dark Brown|EyeColor = Brown|Month = June|Day = 8th|Year = 1978|CurrentAge = 22|Birthplace = Harbor City California|Nationality = 1st generation Brazilian American|Role = Main Character|Species = Possessed Human|PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery|Power Effect 1 = Yuri has embraced a new demon, the , allowing him to turn invisible while within the shadows. Movement doesn't disrupt the invisibility, and while under the effect his footsteps are silent. Resting in the will now regenerates his body over time, even allowing him to replenish lost blood. The effect also provides his body with some kind of supernatural sustenance, preventing him from becoming dehydrated or starved.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Summoning|Power Effect 2 = Yuri can summon several hooked chains from any shadow near him, these chains have no maximum length, but moving them beyond 10 feet becomes increasingly more difficult, requiring exponential effort to pull for every foot after 10. The ends of the chains have sharp blades that resemble his switchblade. Direct , especially , causes the chains to tighten immensely for a moment before they shatter. |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Pact|Power Effect 3 = Yuri has entered into a Pact with an entity known as the Hat Man. This has greatly increased the potency of his shadow abilities. Becoming possessed by this demon will give him access to the Hat Man's switchblade. This blade was used to pierce into the spines of his victims, paralyzing them before leaving them to die. The blades from will also paralyze someone if struck into the spine. }} |Notes Content = *Yuri's pact with the Hat Man came with many unmentioned "weaknesses". One of the more severe ones being that he can no longer stay near sunlight for too long. Sunlight won't kill him but it does cause him physical pain that grows with exposure, if he stays in it too long he'll become possessed by the Hat Man. **Yuri can't "reset" the progress to becoming possessed by quickly stepping in and out of the shadows. He must rest under them for hours. *Shadowmeld keeps him from starving or becoming dehydrated. *Devaletur Chains are nearly unbreakable when summoned inside total darkness but a good flashlight is still strong enough to break them, but not immediately. *When he becomes visible, "Touched Ones" will see shadowy smoke coming off his body for a split second. This is more noticeable if he comes out of invisibility while moving quickly. *If a vampire uses Ausepx on Yuri they'll sometimes see his aura shaped like the Hat Man for a brief moment. This will cause their hearts to race from fear. }}}} |-|Nemo = | |ProfilePic = NemoTrueProfile.png |CharacterName = Lucas "Nemo" Vera |Sigil = |Flavor = "Earn your happy ending." |Height = 5'11" |Weight = 138 |Theme = [https://youtu.be/so8V5dAli-Q?list=PLCnlIkn4w0rvoOjrxCVPg8lWDVPE0f4Tn Halsey Control] / [https://youtu.be/rzE18_cHlR8 Starset - Carnivore] |HairColor = Blue |EyeColor = Cyan |Month = June |Day = 8th |Year = 1978 |CurrentAge = 27 |Harbor City California |Nationality = 1st generation Brazilian American |Role = Main Antagonist |Species = Demonic Human |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Physiology |Power Effect 1 = Nemo's body is bolstered by demonic power, making him incredibly resilient compared to a normal human of his height and build and causing wounds that are inflicted from non- sources to heal over the course of seconds or minutes, rather than days. This also makes him weak to effects. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Summoning |Power Effect 2 = Nemo is capable of summoning an made of ionized neon gas that is roughly 30 feet long. The Wyrm can fly, breath fire, and teleport short distances using demonic rune-portals. It is slower and more frail than a typical , but lasts 120 seconds and burns much hotter. |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Shapeshifting |Power Effect 3 = Nemo can enter metamorphosis, causing his entire form to turn pitch-black and his skeleton to glow from within, similar in appearance to an X-Ray image. While in this form he bleeds black chemicals, similar in smell and composition to paint. This substance is if ingested or introduced into the bloodstream, and the chemical smell repels individuals. }} |Notes Content = *Nemo is apparently some kind of alternate version of Lucas. He looks exactly like Lucas does, and by extension looks very similar to Yuri, with the only differences being that he has blue hair and eyes, and he's thinner than they are. *He sometimes wears an enchanted bandana over his face which keeps people who know the twins personally from recognizing him, though they'll notice that something is very familiar about him, a feeling similar to a word that's on the tip of their tongue. **To those that never knew Lucas or Yuri personally, it also makes him appear as a young man of similar height and build with blue hair and eyes. **Goes by the alias "Nemo Vidente". Vidente means "oracle" or "seer" in Portuguese. *The Druaght somehow pulled him into a debt of servitude, one that would only end after the Druaght's death. *During he became a student at Elsinore High in order to get close to Liam and Chris. *His intentions are vague, but he seems to operate in a similar way to the Prince. He forges deals and contracts with individuals. Like the Prince he does everything in his power to uphold his end of the bargain, however he generally asks for a steeper price than Prince Edward did. *He's capable of some kind of teleportation, though it doesn't seem he can reliably use it in combat. *After the events of , he sacrificed Liam in a ritual to , trading Liam's soul for the ownership of tome. *He has extensive knowledge of alchemy, and uses it to create his , which can be used to considerably boost an individual's powers with -aligned effects. *In the years since his initial appearance, his powers have grown. *Was killed by a in Fratricide.}}}} |-|Lucas = | |Flavor = "What doesn't kill you, will make you wish it had." |Height = 5'11" |Weight = 142 |Theme = [https://youtu.be/RYPWxymohWs Ciara - Paint it Black] |HairColor = Black |EyeColor = Rhodamine |Month = June |Day = 8th |Year = 1978 |CurrentAge = 22 |Harbor City California |Nationality = 1st generation Brazilian American |Role = Main Antagonist |Species = Possessed Human |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Alignment = |Elements = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Shapeshifting |Power Effect 1 = Unknown |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Unknown |Power Effect 2 = Unknown |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Shapeshifting |Power Effect 3 = Unknown}} }} Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supporting Characters